1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a novel composition of ingredients which are used as an additive to a combustible liquid fuel to produce a clear stable solutions or microemulsions with the fuel. The additive meets or exceeds liquid property specification requirements of the combustible fuel and greatly improves the overall combustion of the fuel while reducing significantly unwanted smoke, particulates, toxic gases, noxious gases and the like. Specifically the additive composition includes one or more of the following: aqueous or anhydrous water-soluble alcohols and includes optionally one or more of the following: water-insoluble alcohols; ethoxylated alcohols; and fatty acids partially neutralized with a volatile source of basic nitrogen, while specifically limiting the use of ethylene oxides and specifically excluding conventionally used glycerine, esterification products, metals, non-biodegradable solvents, and certain other components.
2. Description of Related Art
Much research, effort and time have been expended to produce fuel compositions for internal combustion engines which show significant decreases upon combustion of toxic exhaust gases or vapors, particulates, smoke, and the like without sacrifice of engine performance or efficiency.
It is currently known by those skilled in the art that the introduction of oxygenators into fossil fuels contributes to better burning and the reduction of toxic exhaust emissions. Ethanol is one such oxygenator which, when used with gasoline for instance, reduces toxic emissions.
A problem, however, is that ethanol attracts water and will separate from gasoline in the presence of certain amounts of water condensation. Another problem is that ethanol is generally denatured using methanol, which exacerbates the problem of water separation and produces unacceptable solvency levels, such that ethanol/methanol/gasoline mixtures cannot be transported through existing pipelines. The present invention solves the problem of water condensation in the presence of ethanol/gasoline mixtures by creating clear microemulsions that are bio-degradeable, do not separate, and actually make use of small amounts of water for superior combustion temperatures. The present invention also solves the problem of solvency levels of ethanol/gasoline mixtures by utilizing components that meet storage and shipping requirements for gasoline.
Another problem associated with using ethanol as an oxygenator is that ethanol, as well as methanol and other water-soluble alcohols, will not mix at all with less refined fossil fuels, such as Diesel fuel or other distillate fuels like kerosene.
The present invention makes it possible to introduce ethanol into Diesel and other distillate fuels, forming bio-degradable clear, stable solutions and microemulsions that will absorb water condensation for optimal combustion temperatures and uses other water-soluble alcohols for their oxygenating properties.
There are many components which when mixed together form emulsions with liquid hydrocarbons, fuels, refined renewable resources (vegetable oils) and the like. However, most mixtures of components do not meet the present set of fuel storage and combustion regulations and engine performance parameters.
These requirements include, for example:
A fuel/additive composition must form a clear, stable, water-in-oil microemulsion where water and water-soluble components are very finely dispersed throughout the continuous phase which must be the oil phase.
In order for efficient combustion to occur, the flame front in the combustion chamber must contact oil first to maintain optimum combustion temperature. The presence of any water at all will reduce combustion temperature. The presence of an optimal amount of water and water-soluble alcohol inside the oil droplet (in the micelle of the micro-emulsion) produces balanced, optimal fuel/oxygen ratios and combustion temperatures where carbon present is more completely burned.
When this slightly reduced but still high level of heat reaches the extremely fine water droplet, the water is transformed into steam. The expansion of liquid water to steam (at a ratio of 1:600) also produces power of its own, which further enhances engine performance.
On the other hand, an oil-in-water emulsion will not perform in the same way. With water as the continuous phase, water contacts the flame front first. The water diminishes or puts the fire out, and then the smoldering flame contacts oil. The results of this incomplete combustion are extremely high hydrocarbon (unburned fuel), particulates, smoke, etc. emissions and significantly reduced power. Nitrogen oxides are usually reduced; however, that is because the temperature of combustion is also reduced below any efficiency level.
Diesel engines are particularly suited to fuel/additive combustion enhancement. Compression ignition engines rely on the heat of compression to produce combustion of fuel; however, it is the compression and expansion of air that is the important power dynamic which makes Diesel engines highly effective.
Fuel/additive power enhancement works on the same principle. At the top of the compression stroke, a small amount of fuel/alcohol/water mixture ignites and explodes. The fuel burns, and now both air and steam expand together to produce power.
Fuel/additive combustion enhancement is made possible by the presence of increased oxygen levels provided by water-soluble alcohols and water. An optimal fuel:oxygen ratio is produced allowing for the complete combustion of available carbon.
The same principle works in a gasoline, spark-ignited engine. As spark-ignited engines are designed, power comes only from the expansion of the explosion of gasoline which is limited compared to the power produced by the compression and expansion of air. The fuel/additive gives these relatively low-efficiency engines the benefit of the water to steam expansion as well as improved oxygenation for more complete burning of carbon.
Even though they produce much greater power levels, the emissions problem associated with Diesel engines has always been difficult to solve. Diesel fuel is usually too rich in hydrocarbons to maintain the delicate balance required for optimal power and complete burning of carbon. Without modification, Diesel fuel burns incompletely. Diesel fuel contains too much carbon in relation to the amount of available oxygen and for what it has to accomplish in the split second before the piston starts moving away from its highest compression (heat) point.
The addition of certain oils, alcohols, and water produce an efficient combination and combustion is extremely enhanced. Vegetable-based components and most alcohols have slightly lower cetane (BTU) value than other fuels. However, water and water-soluble alcohols increase available oxygen and maintain optimal temperatures in the combustion chamber so that essentially all available carbon is burned and utilized for power, rather than being emitted as carbon particles in exhaust smoke. At the same time, water enhances power through expansion as steam and cleans engine parts with its detergent properties.
Although some of the following components may be useful in producing clear, stable microemulsions, they cannot be included in a formulation intended for use as a fuel in an internal combustion engine.
The U.S. Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) specifically rules against fuel compositions with sulphur, aromatic hydrocarbons, and metals of any kind because of the resulting detrimental emissions byproducts. To meet EPA and California (CA) Air Resources Board (CARB) standards only the elements carbon, hydrogen, oxygen, or nitrogen (CHON) can be included.
For instance, sodium or potassium salts in the presence of fatty acids also form a microemulsion, but do not fall into the CHON classification, and also cannot be used because of excessive corrosive properties.
Even among possible components that fall within the CHON classification, many are still unsuitable for the intended use. For example, ethylene oxides enhance microemulsion stability, but impede combustion, and can be used only in very limited amounts.
Even among possible CHON components that show promising combustion qualities, many are still unsuitable for optimum performance. For an additive composition to be useful it must meet these qualifications:
1. It must be stable at high and low temperatures.
2. It must maintain a viscosity similar to fossil fuel in all temperature and pressure conditions.
3. It must not damage engine or fuel system parts.
4. It must be usable with little or no retrofit of engine or fuel system parts.
5. It must maintain a power level suitable to its particular application.
6. It must show an improvement in engine performance or emissions and preferably both.
7. It must not increase nitrogen oxides or hydrocarbon or carbon monoxide emissions.
Methyl esters are often used as a fossil fuel additive; however, glycerides must be removed during the esterification process, reducing and even eliminating, cost effectiveness. Gelling problems hamper their use, especially at low temperatures, and typically, methyl esters have been producing about a 5% increase in nitrogen oxides in older engines, making them unusable as far as the EPA and its regulations is concerned.
Another fuel additive is a water emulsion using naptha as its base fuel. The purpose is to reduce NOx emissions. The composition uses as much as 40-50% water. Not only does an extra fuel tank need to be installed to carry the added liquid, hydrocarbon emissions (incomplete combustion) increase dramatically as the combustion flame front hits water. NOx emissions are also reduced, but that is because there is essentially insufficient combustion to cause a nitrogen/oxygen reaction.
Another fuel additive is methyltetrahydrofuran which is currently under study as a possible additive to introduce ethanol into Diesel fuel. However, methyltetrahydrofuran is a highly aggressive solvent known to attack and dissolve various metals, creating a high probability for damage to engine parts if used as a fuel in existing engines.
Another fuel additive is methyl tertiary butyl ether (MTBE) which successfully improves combustion characteristics of gasoline. However, MTBE is currently under investigation by the EPA, having been shown to be a toxic groundwater contaminant. As a result, its use is banned in several states.
Some prior research in the field includes, but is not limited to:
E. Wenzel et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,608,530 and 5,025,759 disclose a compression ignition (Diesel) engine having paired opposed cylinders and a lever system interconnecting the pistons of the opposed power cycle cylinders with each other and with a crank shaft. Together, the long-stroke opposed-cylinders and smooth rotary type connection to the crankshaft produce optimal combustion efficiency and optimally balanced mechanical efficiency. However, even in this efficiently designed engine, standard Diesel fuel will produce unacceptable levels of emissions and by-products under current and planned EPA regulations. On the other hand, the present invention described herein below discloses a stable fuel composition for reducing Diesel fuel emissions as well as incorporating components derived from renewable resources to augment dwindling fossil fuel supplies.
E. Wenzel et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,698 disclose a clear stable liquid fuel composition for internal combustion engines. The fuel composition comprises a water-in-oil (w/o) emulsion of (a) a hydrocarbon fuel, (b) water, (c) a water-soluble alcohol and a combination of surface active agents, which are stable emulsions over a wide range of temperatures. The unique and novel combination of surface-active agents of the invention (Wenzel, et al.) comprises (1) a long-chain fatty acid salt, or, more preferably, an ammonium or sodium long-chain fatty acid salt, or mixture thereof; (2) a free unsaturated long-chain fatty acid, or a mixture of a free unsaturated organic acid and a free saturated long-chain fatty acid; and (3) a non-ionic surfactant typified by ethylene oxide condensation products and esterification products of a fatty acid with ethylene oxide. However, in all described aspects, a non-ionic surfactant is a necessary component of the additive. In all described aspects this non-ionic surfactant includes an ethylene, polyethylene, polyoxyethylene and/or polyoxypropylene addition product.
The ethylene oxide condensation products which may be used according to the (Wenzel, et al.) invention are as follows:
1. Reaction products of ethylene oxide with alkyl phenols having the formula 
where Rxe2x80x21 is an alkyl chain having up to eight carbon atoms, such a n-butyl, isooctyl, and the like; and n is an integer which can vary between wide limits, such as 5 to 30, and whose value determines the degree of hydrophilic character of the surface-active agent.
2. Reaction products obtained by the condensation with ethylene oxide of fatty acids of the formula 
and fatty alcohols of the formula 
where Rxe2x80x22 is a long-chain, saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon radical, having 12 to 18 carbon atoms, such as stearyl, cetyl, lauryl, oleyl, linoleyl, and the like; and n is an integer which can vary between wide limits, such as 5 to 30, and whose value determines the degree of hydrophilic character of the surface-active agent.
3. Reaction products of a polyol with long-chain, saturated or unsaturated fatty acids having the formula 
where Rxe2x80x23 is a long-chain, saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon radical, having 12 to 18 carbon atoms, such as stearyl, lauryl, cetyl, and the like; and n is an integer having a value between 1 and 4.
4. Reaction products of a polyol with long-chain, saturated or unsaturated fatty acids and also condensation with ethylene oxide having the formula 
where Rxe2x80x23 is a long-chain, saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon radical, having 12 to 18 carbon atoms, such as lauryl, oleyl and the like; and n1 is an integer having a value between 5 and 20 in the polyoxyethylene chain; and n2 is an integer having a value usually between 1 and 4.
A. W. Schwab et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,267 disclose microemulsions for vegetable oil and aqueous alcohol with a trialkylamines surfactant as an alternative fuel for Diesel engines.
A. W. Schwab et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,586 disclose microemulsions from vegetable oil and aqueous alcohols with 1-butanol and optionally trialkylamines as an alternative fuel for Diesel engines. There is no disclosure in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,451,267 or 4,526,586 in which the vegetable oil emulsion is mixed with hydrocarbon fuels to form a water in oil (w/o) microemulsion with a hydrocarbon fuel.
W. Fridreich et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,576 disclose a motor fuel and fuel oil emulsions using an organic salt as an emulsifier. Specific amine polyether diacid salts are a necessary component of the additive.
J. W. Foresberg et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,458 disclose water-oil emulsions comprising water, oil, and a minor emulsifing amount of the reaction product of at least one saturated or unsaturated aliphatic monocarboxylic acid of about 12 to 24 carbon atoms. In all aspects, at least one acid of the general formula C19HnCOOH wherein n is between about 27 and 31 and having a phenanthrene nucleus and at least one amine are present as necessary components. In all aspects an aromatic hydrocarbon is a necessary component of the additive.
S. G. Schon et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,479 disclose stable microemulsion fuel compositions which comprise (a) a hydrocarbon fuel such as Diesel fuel, jet fuel, gasoline, fuel oil, etc.; (b) water; and (c) a cosurfactant combination of methanol and a fatty acid which is partially neutralized by a nitrogenous base. In all aspects of U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,479, methanol is the only alcohol present. Some U.S. Patents of general background interest include:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,406,519 and 4,451,265.
Other references of general background interest include:
J. J. Donnelly, Jr. and H. M. White, xe2x80x9cWater and Alcohol Use in Automotive Diesel Enginesxe2x80x9d DOE/DX/50286-4 published September 1985.
A. L. Compere et al., xe2x80x9cMicroemulsion Fuels: Development and Usexe2x80x9d ORNL TM-9603, published March 1985.
W. D. Weatherford, Jr. et al., AFLRL Reports 111, 13, 145, U.S. Army Fuels and Lubricants Research Laboratory.
None of these patents, references, or articles teach or suggest the present invention.
All patents and allowed patent applications cited herein are incorporated herein in their entirety. Articles, references, and standards cited herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety for non-essential subject matter.
In spite of the present state of the art, a need still exists for improved fuel/additive compositions which:
1. do improve combustion and reduce or eliminate smoke, particulates and noxious gases;
2. do not damage engine or fuel system parts;
3. are usable with little or no retrofit of engine or fuel system parts;
4. are usable in varying proportions according to the requirements of various applications;
5. meet federal EPA and state Air Resources Board standards; and
6. make use of renewable and readily available resources to partially or fully replace fossil-based fuels.
The present invention provides such a range of improved compositions.
The present invention relates to an additive composition for a combustible fuel, which is also used as a fuel composition, to utilize readily available and renewable resources, to improve liquid combustible fuel properties, reduce undesirable elements such as sulphur, aromatic hydrocarbons, and glycerine from the content of the fuel, produce improved combustion, and to reduce visible smoke, particulates and other noxious emissions production of the combusted fuel, which additive or fuel composition comprises:
a. one or more alcohols selected from the group consisting of water-soluble alcohols:
(i) having between about 1 and 2 carbon atoms, selected from the group consisting of methanol and ethanol in an anhydrous state or as a 0.5-36% aqueous solution by volume,
(ii) having between about 3 and 5 carbon atoms, selected from the group consisting of propanol, iso-propanol, butanol, and pentanol by volume or combinations of (a)(i) and (a)(ii); and
optionally one or more of the following:
b. one or more alcohols selected from the group consisting of:
(i) straight or branched chain, saturated or unsaturated alcohols, which are clear and liquid at room temperature, and having between about 6 and 12 carbon atoms, or
(ii) straight- or branched-chain, saturated or unsaturated long-chain fatty alcohols, which are solid at room temperature, having from between about 13 and 18 carbon atoms, or combinations of b(i) and (b)(ii);
c. one or more ethoxylated alcohols selected from the group consisting of alcohols having between 6 and 18 carbon atoms, where the ethylene oxide add-on is less than 5 moles (units);
d. a fatty acid of the structure Rxe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OH, wherein R is selected from alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl having between about 10 to 24 carbon atoms, with
e. a source of nitrogen in an anhydrous state or as an aqueous solution selected from the group consisting of the ammonia, hydrazine, alkyl hydrazine, dialkyl hydrazine, urea, ethanolamine, monoalkyl ethanolamine, and dialkyl ethanolamine wherein alkyl is independently selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl or isopropyl, wherein trialkylamines are excluded;
wherein components a and one or more of b, c, d, and e, when combined with mixing with combustible fuel form a clear, stable microemulsion having a viscosity similar to that of the liquid combustible fuel, and where the ratio of combustible fuel: additive ranges from about 99:1 to 0:100 by volume;
wherein said additive/fuel composition excludes ethylene glycol, glycerine, polyethylene, polypropylene, aromatic organic compounds, sulfur, sulfur compounds, metals, metal compounds, compounds of phenanthrene, and emulsifiers of the general formula: 
wherein R1 and R4 each independently is a saturated or unsaturated, straight-chain or branched hydrocarbon aliphatic radical each of 4 to 24 carbon atoms (e.g., alkyl or alkenyl) or R4 is alkylphenyl of 1 to 18 carbon atoms in the optionally branched alkyl chain or H; R2, R3 and R5 each independently represent a methyl group or H, n plus m is an integer from 1 to 20; z is an integer from 0 to 15; and X is xe2x80x94COO(xe2x88x92) or xe2x80x94OCH2COO(xe2x88x92), wherein, substituents R2, R3 and R5 are the same or different in different monomer units of each chain, and optionally other organic diacids are excluded.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to an additive composition for a refined combustible fuel, such as gasoline, to utilize readily available and renewable resources, improve liquid fuel properties, and produce improved fuel performance and combustion, which additive/fuel comprises a composition, which additive/fuel comprises a composition of components:
a) one or more alcohols selected form the group consisting of water-soluble alcohols having between about 1 and 2 carbon atoms as defined herein in (a)(i) in an anhydrous state or as a 0.5-5% aqueous solution;
b) one or more alcohols selected from the group consisting of water-soluble alcohols having between about 3 and 5 carbon atoms as defined herein in (a)(ii)
wherein components a and b, are present in a:b ratios from about 80:20 and 99:1, wherein components a and b, when combined with mixing with the refined combustible fuel, such as gasoline, form a clear stable solution or microemulsion having a viscosity similar to that of the liquid fossil fuel and where the ratio of combustible fuel:additive ranges from about 99:1 to 1:99.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to an additive composition for a refined combustible fuel, such as gasoline, to utilize readily available and renewable resources, improve liquid fuel properties, and produce improved fuel performance and combustion, which additive/fuel comprises a composition, which additive/fuel comprises a composition of components:
a) one or more alcohols selected from the group consisting of water-soluble alcohols having between about 1 and 2 carbon atoms as defined herein in
a(i) in an anhydrous state or as a 0.5-5% aqueous solution; and preferably a 0.5-1% aqueous ethanol;
b) one or more alcohols selected from the group consisting of water-soluble alcohols having between about 3 and 5 carbon atoms as defined herein in (a)(ii); and preferably iso-propanol:
wherein components a and be, are present in a:b ratios from about 80:20 and 99:1, and more preferably in a:b ratio s range from 90:10 and 95:5 by volume wherein components a and b, when combined with mixing with the combustible fuel form a clear, stable microemulsion having a viscosity similar to that of the liquid combustible fuel, and where the ratio of combustible fuel; additive ranges from about 99:1 to 1:99 and more preferably between about 80:20 and 99:1, and more preferably between about 90:10 and 95:5 by volume.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to an additive composition for a combustible fuel to utilize readily available and renewable resources and produce improved fuel performance and combustion, which additive or fuel comprises a composition of components:
a. one or more alcohols selected from the group consisting of water-soluble alcohols having between about 1 and 5 carbon atoms as defined herein in an anhydrous state or as a 0.5-20% aqueous solution;
b. one or more alcohols selected from the group consisting of clear, liquid saturated or unsaturated, straight- or branched-chain, alcohols having between about 6 and 12 carbon atoms,
wherein components a and b, are present in a:b ratios ranging from about 3:1 and 1:3, wherein components a and b, when combined with mixing with combustible fuel form a clear, stable microemulsion having a viscosity similar to that of the liquid combustible fuel, and where the ratio of combustible fuel: additive ranges from about 99:1 to 1:99 by volume.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to an additive composition for a combustible fuel to utilize readily available and renewable resources and produce improved fuel performance and combustion, which additive or fuel comprises a composition of components:
a. one or more alcohols selected from the group consisting of water-soluble alcohols having between about 1 and 5 carbon atoms as defined herein in an anhydrous state or as a 0.5-20% aqueous solution; more preferably an anhydrous or about 5% aqueous ethanol denatured with methanol and most preferably an anhydrous or about 5% aqueous ethanol denatured with iso-propanol, butanol or combinations thereof;
b. one or more alcohols selected from the group consisting of saturated or unsaturated, straight- or branched-chain alcohols having from between about 6 and 18 carbon atoms, more preferably between about 6 and 12 carbon atoms, and most preferably between about 8 and 10 carbon atoms; and
wherein components a and b, are present in a:b ratios ranging from about 3:1 by volume and 1:3, and more preferably in a:b ratios ranging from 3:1 and 1:1 by volume wherein components a and b, when combined with mixing with the combustible fuel form a clear, stable microemulsion having a viscosity similar to that of the liquid combustible fuel, and where the ratio of combustible fuel: additive ranges from about 99:1 to 1:99 and more preferably between about 80:20 and 99:1 and more preferably between about 90:10 and 95:5 by volume.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to an additive composition for a combustible fuel, to utilize readily available and renewable resources and produce improved fuel performance and combustion, which additive or fuel comprises a composition of components:
a. one or more alcohols selected from the group consisting of water-soluble alcohols having between about 1 and 5 carbon atoms as defined herein, in an anhydrous state or as a 0.5-20% aqueous solution; and
b. one or more alcohols selected from the group consisting of clear, liquid saturated or unsaturated, straight- or branched-chain alcohols having from between about 6 and 12 carbon atoms; and
c. one or more alcohols selected from the group consisting of ethoxylated alcohols having between about 6 and 18 carbon atoms, where the ethylene oxide add-on is less than 5 moles;
wherein components a, b, and c are present in a:b:c ratios ranging from about 4:1:1 and 1:4:4 by volume, wherein components a, b, and c when combined with mixing with the combustible fuel, form a clear, stable microemulsion having a viscosity similar to that of the liquid combustible fuel, and where the ratio of combustible fuel: additive ranges from about 99:1 to 1:99 by volume.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to an additive composition for a combustible fuel, to utilize readily available and renewable resources and produce improved fuel performance and combustion, which additive or fuel comprises a composition of components:
a. one or more alcohols selected from the group consisting of water-soluble alcohols having between about 1 and 5 carbon atoms as defined herein in an anhydrous state or as a 0.5-20% aqueous solution; more preferably an anhydrous or 5-10% aqueous ethanol denatured with methanol and most preferably an anhydrous or 5-10% aqueous ethanol denatured with iso-propanol, butanol or combinations thereof;
b. one or more alcohols selected from the group consisting of saturated or unsaturated, straight- or branched-chain alcohols having from between about 6 and 18 carbon atoms, more preferably between about 6 and 12 carbon atoms, and most preferably between about 8 and 10 carbon atoms; and
c. one or more alcohols selected from the group consisting of ethoxylated alcohols having between about 6 and 18 carbon atoms, preferably between about 12 and 16 carbon atoms, where the ethylene oxide add-on is less than 5 moles and preferably 3 moles;
wherein components a, b, and c are present in a:b:c ratios ranging from about 4:1:1 and 1:4:4 by volume, and more preferably between about 4:1:1 and 4:2:1 by volume wherein components a, b, and c when combined with mixing with combustible fuel, form a clear, stable microemulsion having a viscosity similar to that of the liquid fossil fuel, and where the ratio of combustible fuel:additive ranges from about 99:1 to 1:99 and more preferably between about 80:20 and 99:1, and most preferably between about 90:10 and 95:5 by volume.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to an additive composition for a combustible fuel to utilize readily available and renewable resources and produce improved fuel performance and combustion, which additive or fuel comprises a composition of components:
a. one or more alcohols selected from the group consisting of water-soluble alcohols having between about 1 and 5 carbon atoms as defined herein in an anhydrous state or as a 0.5 to 20% aqueous solution; and
b. one or more alcohols selected from the group consisting of ethoxylated alcohols having between about 6 and 18 carbon atoms, where the ethylene oxide add-on is less than 5 moles;
wherein components a and b are present in a:b ratios ranging from between 3:1 and 1:2 by volume, wherein components a and b when combined with mixing with the combustible fuel form a clear, stable microemulsion having a viscosity similar to that of the liquid combustible fuel, and where the ratio of combustible fuel: additive ranges from about 99:1 to 1:99 by volume.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to an additive composition for a combustible fuel to utilize readily available and renewable resources and produce improved fuel performance and combustion, which additive or fuel comprises a composition of components:
a. one or more alcohols selected from the group consisting of water-soluble alcohols having between about 1 and 5 carbon atoms as defined herein in an anhydrous state or as a 0.5-20% aqueous solution; more preferably an anhydrous or 5-10% aqueous ethanol denatured with methanol and most preferably an anhydrous or 5-10% aqueous ethanol denatured with iso-propanol butanol or combinations thereof;
b. one or more alcohols selected from the group consisting of ethoxylated alcohols having between about 6 and 18 carbon atoms, preferably between about 12 and 16 carbon atoms, where the ethylene oxide add-on is less than 5 moles and preferably 3 moles;
wherein components a and b are present in a:b ratios ranging from 3:1 and 1:2 by volume, and more preferably between about 3:1 and 2:1 by volume, wherein components a and b when combined with mixing with the combustible fuel form a clear, stable microemulsion having a viscosity similar to that of the liquid combustible fuel, and where the ratio of combustible fuel: additive ranges from about 99:1 to 1:99, and more preferably between about 80:20 and 99:1 and more preferably between about 90:10 and 95:5 by volume.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to an additive composition for a combustible fuel to utilize readily available and renewable resources and produce improved fuel performance and combustion, which additive/fuel comprises a composition of components:
a. one or more alcohols selected from the group consisting of water-soluble alcohols having between about 1 and 5 carbon atoms, such as mentanol, ethanol, propanol, iso-propanol, butanol, pentanol, in an anhydrous state or as a 0.5-36% aqueous solution; and
b. one or more alcohols selected from the group consisting of saturated or unsaturated, straight-or-branched-chain alcohols having from between about 6 and 18 carbon atoms; and
c. a fatty acid of the structure Rxe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OH, wherein R is selected from alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl having from about 10 to 24 carbon atoms; and
d. a source of nitrogen in an anhydrous state or as a aqueous solution selected from the group consisting of the ammonia, hydrazine, alkyl hydrazine, dialkyl hydrazine, urea, ethanolamine, monoalkyl ethanolamine, dialky ethanolamine wherein alkyl is independently selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl or isopropyl wherein trialkylamines are excluded;
wherein components a, b and c are present in a:b:c ratios ranging from about 4:1:1 and 1:4:4; wherein components a, b, c, and d when combined with mixing with said combustible fuel form a clear, stable microemulsion having a viscosity similar to a liquid fossil fuel, and where the ratio of combustible fuel:additive ranges from about 99:1 to 1:99
In another aspect, the present invention relates to an additive composition for a combustible fuel, to utilize readily available and renewable resources and produce improved fuel performance and combustion, which additive or fuel comprises a composition of components:
a. one or more alcohols selected from the group consisting of water-soluble alcohols having between about 1 and 5 carbon atoms as defined herein in an anhydrous state or as a 0.5-20% aqueous solution more preferably an anhydrous or 5 to 10% aqueous ethanol denatured with methanol and most preferably an anhydrous or 5 to 10% aqueous ethanol denatured with isopropanol, butanol or combinations thereof;
b. one or more alcohols selected from the group consisting of saturated or unsaturated, straight- or branched-chain alcohols having from between about 6 and 18 carbon atoms, more preferably between about 6 and 12 carbon atoms, and most preferably between about 8 and 10 carbon atoms;
c. a fatty acid of the structure Rxe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OH, wherein R is selected from alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl having from about 10 to 24 carbon atoms; and preferably saturated fatty acids, such as oleic acid and linoleic acid;
d. a source of nitrogen in an anhydrous state or as an aqueous solution selected from the group consisting of the ammonia, hydrazine, alkyl hydrazine, dialkyl hydrazine, urea, ethanolamine, monoalkyl ethanolamine, and dialkyl ethanolamine wherein alkyl is independently selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl or iso-propyl, wherein trialkylamines are excluded; sufficient to neutralize between about 40 to 85 percent of the fatty acid of subpart c;
wherein components a, b, and c are present in a:b:c ratios ranging from about 4:1:1 and 1:4:4; and preferably between about 4:1:1 and 4:2:1 by volume, wherein components a, b, c and d when combined with mixing with said combustible fuel form a clear, stable microemulsion having a viscosity similar to that of the liquid combustible fuel, and where the ratio of combustible fuel: additive ranges from about 99:1 to 1:99, and more preferably between about 80:20 and 99:1 and most preferably between about 90:10 and 95:5 by volume.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to an additive composition for a combustible fuel to utilize readily available and renewable resources and produce improved fuel performance and combustion, which additive or fuel comprises a composition of components:
a. one or more alcohols selected from the group consisting of water-soluble alcohols having between about 1 and 5 carbon atoms as defined herein in an anhydrous state or as a 0.5-36% aqueous solution; and
b. one or more alcohols selected from the group consisting of ethoxylated alcohols having between 6 and 18 carbon atoms, where the ethylene oxide add-on is less than 5 moles; and
c. a fatty acid of the structure Rxe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OH, wherein R is selected from alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl having from about 10 to 24 carbon atoms; and
d. a source of nitrogen in an anhydrous state or as an aqueous solution selected from the group consisting of the ammonia, hydrazine, alkyl hydrazine, dialkyl hydrazine, urea, ethanolamine, monoalkyl ethanolamine, and dialkyl ethanolamine wherein alkyl is independently selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl or isopropyl, wherein trialkylamines are excluded,
wherein components a, b, and c are present in a:b:c ratios ranging from about 5:1:1 and 1:4:4 by volume; wherein components a, b, c, and d when combined with mixing with the combustible fuel, form a clear, stable microemulsion having a viscosity similar to that of the liquid combustible fuel, and where the ratio of combustible fuel: additive ranges from about 99:1 to 1:99 by volume.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to an additive composition for a combustible fuel, to utilize readily available and renewable resources and produce improved fuel performance and combustion, which additive or fuel comprises a composition of components:
a. one or more alcohols selected from the group consisting of water-soluble alcohols having between about 1 and 5 carbon atoms as defined herein in an anhydrous state or as a 0.5-20% aqueous solution; more preferably an anhydrous or 5 to 10% aqueous ethanol denatured with methanol and most preferably an anhydrous or 5 to 10% aqueous ethanol denatured with iso-propanol, butanol or combinations thereof;
b. one or more alcohols selected from the group consisting of ethoxylated alcohols having between about 6 and 18 carbon atoms, preferably between about 12 and 16 carbon atoms, where the ethylene oxide add-on is less than 5 moles and preferably 3 moles;
c. a fatty acid of the structure Rxe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OH, wherein R is selected from alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl having from about 10 to 24 carbon atoms, and preferably oleic acid or linoleic acid;
d. a source of nitrogen in an anhydrous state or as an aqueous solution selected from the group consisting of the ammonia, hydrazine, alkyl hydrazine, dialkyl hydrazine, urea, ethanolamine, monoalkyl ethanolamine, and dialkyl ethanolamine wherein alkyl is independently selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl or isopropyl wherein trialkylamines are excluded, sufficient to neutralize between about 40 to 85 percent of the fatty acid of subpart c;
wherein components a, b, and c are present in a:b:c ratios ranging from about 4:1:1 and 1:4:4; and preferably between about 4:1:1 and 3:1:1 by volume, wherein components a, b, c, and d when combined with mixing with the combustible fuel form a clear, stable microemulsion having a viscosity similar to that of the liquid combustible fuel, and where the ratio of combustible fuel: additive ranges from about 99:1 to 1:99, and more preferably between about 80:20 and 99:1 and most preferably between about 90:10 and 95:5 by volume.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to an additive composition for a combustible fuel, to utilize readily available and renewable resources and produce improved fuel performance and combustion, which additive or fuel comprises a composition of components:
a. one or more alcohols selected from the group consisting of water-soluble alcohols having between about 1 and 5 carbon atoms as defined herein in an anhydrous state or as a 0.5-36% aqueous solution; and
b. one or more alcohols selected from the group consisting of clear, liquid saturated or unsaturated, straight- or branched-chain alcohols having from between about 6 and 12 carbon atoms; and
c. one or more ethoxylated alcohols selected from the group consisting of alcohols having between 6 and 18 carbon atoms, where the ethylene oxide add-on is less than 5 moles; and
d. a fatty acid of the structure Rxe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OH, wherein R is selected from alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl having from about 10 to 24 carbon atoms; and
e. a source of nitrogen in an anhydrous state or as an aqueous solution selected from the group consisting of the ammonia, hydrazine, alkyl hydrazine, dialkyl hydrazine, urea, ethanolamine, monoalkyl ethanolamine, and dialkyl ethanolamine, wherein alkyl is independently selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl or isopropyl, wherein trialkylamines are excluded;
wherein components a, b, c, and d are present in a:b:c:d ratios ranging from about 6:1:1:1 and 1:4:4:4 by volume; wherein components a, b, c, d, and e when combined with mixing with the combustible fuel form a clear, stable microemulsion having a viscosity similar to that of the liquid combustible fuel, and where the ratio of combustible fuel: additive ranges from about 99:1 to 1:99 by volume.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to an additive composition for a combustible fuel, to utilize readily available and renewable resources and produce improved fuel performance and combustion, which additive or fuel comprises a composition of components:
a. one or more alcohols selected from the group consisting of water-soluble alcohols having between about 1 and 5 carbon atoms as defined herein in an anhydrous state or as a 0.5-20% aqueous solution; more preferably an anhydrous or 5 to 10% aqueous ethanol denatured with methanol and most preferably an anhydrous or 5 to 10% aqueous ethanol denatured with iso-propanol, butanol or combinations thereof;
b. one or more alcohols selected from the group consisting of saturated or unsaturated, straight- or branched-chain alcohols having from between about 6 and 18 carbon atoms, more preferably between about 6 and 12 carbon atoms, and most preferably between about 8 and 10 carbon atoms; and
c. one or more alcohols selected from the group consisting of ethoxylated alcohols having between about 6 and 18 carbon atoms, preferably between about 12 and 16 carbon atoms, where the ethylene oxide add-on is less than 5 moles and preferably 3 moles;
d. a fatty acid of the structure Rxe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OH, wherein R is selected from alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl having from about 10 to 24 carbon atom; and preferably oleic acid and linoleic acid;
e. a source of nitrogen in an anhydrous state or as an aqueous solution selected from the group consisting of the ammonia, hydrazine, alkyl hydrazine, dialkyl hydrazine, urea, ethanolamine, monoalkyl ethanolamine, and dialkyl ethanolamine wherein alkyl is independently selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl or isopropyl, wherein trialkylamines are excluded, sufficient to neutralize between about 40 to 85 percent of the fatty acid of subpart c;
wherein components a, b, c, and d are present in a:b:c:d ratios ranging from about 6:1:1:1 and 1:4:4:4; and preferably between about 6:1:1:1 and 6:3:1:1 by volume, wherein components a, b, c, d, and e when combined with mixing with the combustible fuel form a clear, stable microemulsion having a viscosity similar to that of the liquid combustible fuel, and where the ratio of combustible fuel:additive ranges from about 99:1 to 1:99, and more preferably between about 80:20 and 99:1 and more preferably between about 90:10 and 95:5 by volume.
Additional embodiments are found below in the DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE INVENTION.